


DREAMWASTAKENXGN!READER

by alphasafensound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphasafensound/pseuds/alphasafensound
Summary: Dream fluff.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Male Character(s), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Male Character(s), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Other(s), Dream/Reader, Dreamwastaken/reader
Kudos: 11





	DREAMWASTAKENXGN!READER

**Author's Note:**

> <><><>  
> ORIGINAL POST ON MY TUMBLR @ ALPHA002SBLOG

Starting to feel like you're not yourself anymore is one of the worst things it could happen and right now I feel my chest filled with pain knowing that if I push myself a little bit more I will completely crumble. School, my health and becoming a regular streamer and youtuber was really catching up with me and I just couldn't find a balance anymore, I started to tear up to the fact that I know I should have taken a break from holding all the pressure of my life but I really can't stop. What if I lose everything I worked so hard for?

_"Y/N, can I come in?"_

A soft voice was heard from outside my room and I sighed heavily realizing that Dream may know that something is wrong. I blinked a couple of times to try and dry my eye and cleared my throat.

_"Yeah, it's fine..."_

I cringed a little from my hoarse voice . I watched him slowly open the door of my room and there he stood looking concerned but I find myself once again getting lost at the sight of him. It was completely surreal that someone like him was always by my side no matter what.

_"Hey...I wanted to see if you were doing ok, I know you have a big test coming up soon."_

His voice was still filled with caution as he slowly make his way towards me and sit besides me on the extra chair I have on my desk. I opened my mouth but nothing came out and I felt like I was just one touch away from breaking down crying. He immediately took my hands on his and got closer and pressed a soft kiss on them while looking at me almost pleading.

_"I know, baby, I know, please take a break, I'm here now and-and we can just lay in bed and relax together, OK?"_

I was about to protest when he made me get up and lifted me up wrapping my legs around him securely and make his way towards the bed. He placed himself careful on the bed and gently lay us both down, his hand brush my hair away from my face and cupped my face smiling softly.

_"I'm sorry... I know I should've stopped but everything is just so-so frustrating and I didn't how to cope with it..."_

_"Don't apologize love, I know you try your hardest to make everything work but I know more than anyone that sometimes you have to take a step back in order to get everything in place again, I love you, Y/N, and just how you take care of me when I overwork myself on my work I want to help you now."_

I laughed a little and looked at his green orbs that I loved so much and kissed him, he followed deepening the kiss by pulling me flush against him and his thumb caress my cheek.

Like I said, Dream was simply the best thing that happened to me and I didn't know how I got so lucky to have him by my side but I sure wasn't complaining.


End file.
